


Misty Eyes

by Keith Danger Kogane (Bulletproof_BoyScouts)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_BoyScouts/pseuds/Keith%20Danger%20Kogane
Summary: The moment of realisation hits Shiro like a tonne of bricks. Keith just looks away.





	Misty Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Here we have a piece that I wrote for the fantastic team that made the Between Two Points sheith zine! It was a delight to work with them and the physical copy made me shed a few tears. This is, of course, not the only only written piece for this collaborative zine and there are many fantastic artworks to go with the equally as amazing written pieces! Do enjoy!

A hard earned meal called to the paladins of Voltron, luring them towards the kitchen with promises of a respite from a gruelling training session. A sudden weight on Keith’s shoulder pulled him up short.

“Can we talk?” Shiro asked quietly.

“What is it?” Keith demanded as soon as they were alone, the others having carried on after Shiro waved them away. He was like a cornered cat, bristled and ready to bolt.

“It’s about last night,” Shiro said. 

“Nothing happened last night.” Keith broke their staring contest to glance over Shiro’s shoulder, clearly  looking for an escape route out.

“Keith…You know I care about you; all of you.” Something flared in Keith’s eyes, defensive and burning and Shiro had to look away. “I’m not sure what I saw last night, but if you’re going through something - anything - you know you can always talk to me. I don’t want you dealing with whatever this is alone.” 

As Shiro tentatively reached out again assuming Keith would bat him away angrily, Keith took a deep breath.

“I’m-” Keith paused and cast a glance down the corridor. “A fae.”

Shiro blinked and said, “Oh.”

It all suddenly made sense. Thinking back, the signs had been there; subtle, only noticeable if you were looking. And Shiro had been looking more than he wanted to admit.

The first clue was around the time Voltron had first been formed.

_ “I’m gonna hit the showers,” Keith had said, snatching up his bayard from the training room floor and gliding out of the room without seemingly touching the floor. _

_ Ten minutes later, the whole deck had been covered in several inches of water, small waterfalls trickling down all the stairs. Coran spent all night trying to find the mysterious source of the leak. _

_ “It was totally Keith’s fault,” Lance had begun when a soggy Keith sulked his way into the bridge. _

_ “Was not,” Keith mumbled, sliding into his chair. There were still rivulets of water running off his hair, glimmering as they rolled down his face. _

_ “Was too!” _

_ “Was-” _

_ “Quiet, you two,” Shiro interrupted with a firm look telling them  ‘cut it out or get off the bridge’. “We have more important matters to deal with.” _

_ Keith turned his gaze towards to floor some ways in front of him while Lance made a face and poked at the floating displays. A cold chill passed through the room and Keith seemed to droop. _

The second clue, despite it seeming to be an ongoing problem, was the random disappearance of people’s things. Nothing important, but trinkets, souvenirs, socks, and sometimes toothbrushes.

When questioned on the matter, no one owned up.

_ Pidge and Hunk shrugged in unison. Lance was looking particularly grumpy with his routine pushed all out of balance and shook his head with a scowl. At the long dining table, Keith and Allura sat staring into their goo. _

_ Keith had made a funny noise, shovelled the rest of his food goo into his mouth, and bolted out of the door, throwing a mumble about training over his shoulder. No one else noticed the little crease of his brow or the flush that creeped up his neck, but Shiro saw, planning to bring it up at the next earliest convenience. _

_ Later that day, everyone found their stolen items returned to their proper place and the flush slipped from Shiro’s mind. _

The third and biggest clue had happened a couple of nights ago.

_ Shiro had been wandering the castle halls well after lights out. He’s thought that a brisk walk would tire him enough to overcome his struggle to sleep. By the time he got to the bridge, he could barely keep his eyes open. Muffled yawns breaking through his gentle humming, however behind his drooping eyelids a damp, flushed Keith with Allura’s missing hair clip in his fringe stood before him.  That mental image kept whisking sleep out of Shiro’s reach. _

_ Rounding the corner, he saw Keith perched on the edge of Allura’s platform; a faint shimmer surrounding him and a book seemingly hovering above his lap. _

_ Caught off guard, Shiro called out as he entered the room. Keith’s eyes turned from the book and quickly filled with dread. The shimmer dissipated like a fine mist and the book clattered to the floor. Keith was quick to snatch it up and dart around Shiro, a thin veil of moisture seeming to follow Keith as he practically flew down the corridor. Shiro could only blink and frown, wondering quite sincerely if he had hurt his head during their last battle or if this was just the exhaustion playing tricks on his mind. _

Keith had avoided him since then, which only raised questions. Shiro didn’t try to corner Keith, but he often found himself loitering behind when they were the last to leave in hopes that Keith would approach him. He never did. 

Today, finally, Shiro’s patience had come to an end and he’d decided to confront Keith directly.

Which lead him to his current situation, with a vulnerable man staring him down – daring him to run away – and a conflict in his own head.

There was always  _ something  _ about Keith that was definitively different, something that had drawn and kept Shiro’s attention. He could never tell what it was, if it was some outside force or Keith’s sharp, natural beauty.. 

“Is that why I-” Shiro almost asked if this was why he could never stop staring. Quickly clearing his throat, Shiro laughed awkwardly. “I mean, what was that mist stuff?”

Keith stared. After a moment more of silence, he smiled. “When you left for Kerberos, I’d make the mist because they looked like stars. They reminded me of you. They were comforting.”

“That’s it?” Shiro was half expecting some ridiculous magic reason.

“I guess I just got used to it.”

“I’m right here Keith,” Shiro near whispered, catching Keith’s hand and squeezing it gently. “I’m not going anywhere.”

The relieved smile on Keith’s face was worth the galaxy, but it dropped as Keith asked, “Does this change… how you…?”

“No,” Shiro replied, squeezing his hand once more, “You’re still Keith, nothing will ever change that.”

 


End file.
